The Shirt
by im-yours-for-life
Summary: Anna decides to surprise John by wearing nothing but one of his button down shirts. Total smut, not plot whatsoever!


This is pure smut based on a prompt from tumblr about person A wearing person B's shirt and trying to seduce him. Thank you to a-lady-to-me for all her help. *goes to hide in the corner*

* * *

Anna, still half asleep reached her arm across the bed, frowning slightly when it didn't meet the sturdy form of her husband. She moved it up and down but to no avail, he definitely wasn't there. She slowly opened her eyes and looked towards the window; the sun was still up so she imagined she hadn't been sleeping too long. They had a rare half day off together and had planned on heading into Ripon to take care of some things but one thing had led to another and they had found themselves in their bedroom, quickly discarding their uniforms and falling into bed. Anna slowly sat up, and looked around for something to wear, smiling when she noticed her husband's white shirt tossed haphazardly across the chair by his side of the bed. She got up quickly and walked over to it, pulling it on and buttoning a few of the middle buttons. She felt a bit scandalous walking around in it, but at the same time a thrill coursed through her at the thought of John seeing her in his shirt. She walked quietly out of the room and down the stairs, hoping to surprise her husband. She frowned when she didn't notice him in their sitting room or kitchen. She was beginning to wonder if he was in their small garden when she noticed a note on the table.

"_Dear Anna- _

_You looked so beautiful sleeping, that I couldn't bear to disturb you, so I decided to walk up to the main house in hopes that Mrs. Patmore would have some of that chocolate cake you love so much. You know how she spoils you since you told her our news. _

_Love John."_

Anna smiled as she absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. She was about three months along, and had just told the family and their co-workers last week. John was right though, since breaking the news Mrs. Patmore had been feeding her non-stop. Anna had never been a voracious eater, but the past month she hadn't stopped eating, and her body had filled out a little bit, which seemed to please John. She smiled as a thought crossed her mind and she quickly walked into the sitting room, so she could listen for his key in the door. It had only been a few minutes when she heard him working the key in the lock so she quickly jumped up to stand in front of the door. She tried to look seductive and assumed she just looked silly, but she didn't care. She just wanted to see her husband's face when he walked through the door.

John turned the lock and entered the small hallway, a package in one hand and his cane in the other. He quickly closed the door behind him and then looked up. He couldn't believe the vision in front of him. Anna was standing before him in only his shirt, which showed off her legs incredibly and her long blonde hair was down and tousled from her nap.

"Anna." He breathed, quickly dropping his cane and the package on the table before walking over to stand in front of her. "You look amazing."

Anna looked up biting her lower lip softly and tilting her head to the side and looked up at him, "Is that my chocolate cake?"

John nodded as he reached for her, bringing her body into his, spreading his legs slightly to make room. He bent his head to place a soft kiss on the skin just below her ear, which he knew was particularly sensitive for her. "Yes it is, do you want it now?"

"I want something, but it isn't cake." Anna purred as she let her hands move up and down his chest.

John's eyes widened at her comment, although he shouldn't be surprised, if there was one thing he had learned about his wife it was that for as sweet and professional she was at work, she was a racy temptress at home behind closed doors. He moved his lips from her neck to capture her lips in a slow deep kiss that left them both breathless. Anna reached for his hand.

"Shall we continue this in our bedroom?"

John looked at her a smile on his face. "Why go all the way upstairs when we have a perfectly good settee in the sitting room? He squeezed her hand and led her into their sitting room sitting her down in front of him on the soft cushions before kneeling down on the floor, knowing he would be sorry later, but not caring at the moment. He placed both of his hands on her knees, pushing her back until she was flush against the back of the couch, he pulled one of her legs straight out, and starting from the foot began placing gentle kisses up her leg, and when he reached her upper thigh, he unbuttoned her shirt exposing her to his lustful gaze. He placed several kisses on the inside of her upper thigh but stopped just short of the nest of curls and turned his attention to her other leg, giving it the same attention, once again stopping short. He looked up at Anna, and smiled at the vision of her, with her head thrown back and her mouth slightly open as she took long shallow breaths. He smiled up at her as his finger traced up her inner thigh, dipping into her center and finding her already ready for him. He gently rubbed his finger on the bundle of nerves at her core and Anna reared her hips up, letting out a quiet moan. He did it a few more times, before stopping, causing Anna to frown slightly, which quickly turned into a soft smile and moan when his tongue replaced his finger. Anna moved her head from side to side, groaning in pleasure at the feelings coursing through her as John's tongue worked his magic. Just when she thought she was at the precipice, he would change the direction of his tongue and start the build once again. Her hips began to rise to meet his gentle strokes, and Anna barely had time to think about the moment when she was taken there, her hips bucking wildly as she let out a loud moan and called out his name.

John looked up, wiping his mouth with his hand before placing several gentle kisses on her exposed belly, and breasts, taking a few moments to take each nipple into his mouth to suck gently. Anna let out several soft moans as she came down from the high he had taken her to only a few moments ago. She pulled him up to her and placed a kiss on his mouth. John stood up, frowning at the stiffness already in his knees. Anna frowned.

"Are you okay? You shouldn't have done that; your knee will be bothering you now."

John shook his head, "I wanted to do it and it was worth it to hear and see you in that moment."

Anna blushed slightly at his words, but boldly stood up, letting the shirt fall to the floor. She watched as John's eyes darkened with desire, and she couldn't help but look down and grinned at seeing his pants tented, the zipper struggling to hold in his manhood. She quickly undid his belt and the button at his waist and pushed his pants down, rubbing his erection as she did, causing him to groan softly. She put her fingers in the band of his underwear, pushing them over his hips. He moaned again as he was finally free, his erection long and hard, Anna placed her hand at the bottom of his shaft and moved her hand up and down several times. She was always amazed at his size, of course she had nothing to compare him too, but she found it hard to believe there were many men larger than her husband. She pushed him gently so he sat back on the couch and Anna quickly sat on this lap. She placed kisses on his neck, pulling away for a moment.

John looked up at her. Anna kissed him, her tongue running along his bottom lip, she took it into her mouth sucking it and biting it softly. She released his lip and looked down at him, smiling "You just sit back darling and let your knee rest, and I will take very good care of you."

John tilted his head back as Anna once again placed her hand on his shaft, squeezing it gently. She rose slightly off his lap and settled herself over him. She reached out her hand to touch his cheek, causing John to open his eyes. He kept his eyes on her as she moved over him, taking him into her slowly, as she adjusted to his size. He watched as she closed her eyes and bit her lip as the feelings began to take over. John took the opportunity to lean forward and take one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking it softly before scoring his teeth over it, grasping the nipple gently. Anna moaned and tossed her head back, John was quickly distracted by Anna's hip movement and he placed his hands on her hips, helping to guide her motion. He could tell she was close and he could feel the build up inside of him as well, it didn't seem possible but he seemed to grow even harder as her hips moved faster and he moaned and closed his eyes as she squeezed herself around him, John reached between them with one of his hands, finding the bundle of nerves that he knew would send her over the edge, he used his thumb and forefinger to rub the nub gently and Anna moaned loudly, clenching hard around him letting herself go with a shout. John thrust his hips up one, two, three times before pushing himself up into her as deep as he could and he moaned out her name as he felt himself let go inside of her. Anna squeezed her muscles, drawing out John's pleasure. He placed several open mouth kisses along her neck as he came down from his high.

Neither one felt the need to speak at the moment, and Anna almost purred as John ran his fingers through her hair. He glided his hand through her hair and down her back, squeezing her backside gently, causing Anna to giggle and tuck herself into his neck. He placed a kiss on the top of her head before adjusting himself so he was lying down on the settee, he settled Anna over him and reached for the quilt folded on the back, quickly covering the both of them up. Anna glanced up at him and smiled.

"I've seem to have worked up quite the appetite, that cake sounds pretty good right about now." They both let out a chuckle and Anna laid her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, and Anna slowly drifted off to sleep, John joining her a few moments later.

They woke up a few hours later and took the chocolate cake upstairs and John showed Anna just how versatile frosting could be.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
